Cute
by Rikiya Winter
Summary: Seharusnya seorang Ouji Kazuaki tidak diizinkan untuk terlihat seimut ini... /(kind of) IkomaOuji


**Cute**

Seorang Ouji Kazuaki seharusnya tidak diizinkan menjadi seimut ini….

.

.

World Trigger © Ashihara Daisuke

Cute © Rikiya Winter

Warning: Hint bertebaran, OOC (mungkin), typo(s), don't like don't read.

.

.

Ouji itu kalem dan seorang pemikir. Ia tenang tetapi bisa agresif di saat bersamaan. Ia hati-hati namun bisa mengambil keputusan tepat dengan cepat. Ia kapten yang bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan. Ia seorang petarung yang handal.

… Di antara semua definisi yang mungkin menggambakan seorang Ouji Kazuaki, Ikoma tidak pernah mengira kata _imut_ bisa begitu cocok dengan pemuda itu. Dan apa yang membuatnya lebih terkejut sebenarnya adalah kenyataan bahwa _dirinya_ lah yang berpikir begitu. Padahal, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu hanya sedang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dilengkapi dasi polos warna gelap, jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka serta bawahan berupa celana panjang warna putih. Pakaian yang terbilang normal—kelewat normal, malah.

"Akh, Iko-san," sapa Ouji yang tengah duduk dengan tangan terkulai di pada dan bahu rileks. Kashio dan Kurauchi yang duduk di hadapannya langsung menoleh juga ke arah Ikoma dan ikut menyapa sopan. Gelas-gelas yang sudah separuhnya kosong terhidang di meja. Ketiganya mempersilakan pemuda yang lebih tua itu untuk duduk di antara mereka. Ikoma—yang berharap dalam hati semoga ia tidak ketahuan telah memandang ke Ouji terlalu lama—hanya menggumam singkat sebagai balasan dan duduk saja karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Ingin mencicipi menu baru kafetaria?"

Ya, mencicipi menu baru kafetaria Border. Itu seharusnya merupakan motif awal Ikoma datang ke sini. Namun ia sudah merasa motifnya itu hilang semenjak ia memandang ke arah Ouji.

"Minamisawa tidak ke sini juga?" tanya Kashio mendadak—tampak lega atau kecewa entah mana yang lebih dominan. Bahunya menegang semenjak menyadari keberadaan Ikoma. Terkadang pengguna kougetsu muda itu melirik ke sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Kai masih di ruang operasional," ujar Ikoma, mata tak lepas memandang Ouji. "Mungkin sebentar lagi ia ke sini,"

Seolah menegaskan hal itu, dari kejauhan terdengar seruan ( _"Kashio-chan!")_ diikuti sosok Minamisawa yang berlari ke arah mereka. Di belakangnya, ada Oki dan Mizukami yang berjalan dengan tenang bak pasangan mesra yang tengah hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri—minus kenyataan bahwa keduanya bukan pasangan dan tidak sedang bergandengan tangan.

Minamisawa langsung menerjang Kashio hingga nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Remaja itu lalu menarik tangan Kashio dan membawanya entah ke mana—mungkin ke tempat pertempuran peringkat solo atau yang lain—setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada Ouji dan Kurauchi layaknya menantu pada mertua.

"…Rasanya agak aneh bertemu di sini setelah kita mencoba saling membunuh di pertempuran peringkat," gumam Oki seraya duduk di kursi yang tadi digunakan Kashio. Mizukami sendiri mengambil kursi di sebelah Kurauchi yang kosong.

Setelahnya keempat orang itu—ya, empat, karena Ikoma diam saja dan mengamati Ouji tanpa ekspresi—terlibat percakapan mulai dari perihal pertempuran peringkat sampai masalah sekolah. Begitulah yang terjadi sampai—

"…uh, Iko-san?" suara Ouji terdengar tidak nyaman. "…mengapa sejak tadi memandangku terus seperti itu?"

Oh, akhirnya yang bersangkutan sadar juga…

"Ouji, jangan-jangan kau itu—"

Mendadak pengguna Senku terpikirkan sesuatu.

Bagi Ikoma, semua makhluk bergender perempuan itu imut. Jika Ouji imut, maka ia pasti—

"—cewek, ya?"

Secara bersamaan, empat orang pemuda tersedak udara.

.

.

A/N: …Ceritanya saya galau setelah ngeliat pakaiannya Ouji setelah Rank War. Sudah mulai dibuat begitu saya baca bagian itu, namun baru selesai karena UTS serta remidi biologi yang bikin tangan saya sakit. /curcol

OUJI DIRIMU ITU SEME APA UKE COBA?! KOK IMUT BANGET GITU! /abaikan

Mengenai ship-ship yang bertebaran (hint doang sih), silakan abaikan bagi yang alergi (?). Bagi yang nggak, silakan PM saya jadi kita bisa fangirlingan bareng~~~ /oi

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Uhukreviewuhuk?


End file.
